Steven Universe Meets the Teen Titans
by lymaria
Summary: The Teen Titans decide to take a nice, relaxing vacation in a town called Beach City. Everything seems normal until they meet a group of heroes known as Crystal Gems. Will they be able to fight Homeworld and save Earth, or are they all doomed? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Please, Robin!" Beast Boy begged, dropping down on his knees and hooking onto the leaders cape. The boy wonder face turned upward and he yanked his cape out of the boy's grasp.

"I already said no, Beast Boy. My decisions final." Robin growled, walking away. Beast Boy whine, grabbing onto Robin's legs before he could get too far.

"It's only for a week! Come on!" Beast Boy whined loudly, causing his other teammates attention to be directed towards them.

"Yo, what's B complaining about?" Cyborg questioned.

"He wants to go on vacation." Robin said through gritted teeth, trying to shake the teen off his leg.

"A vacation does sound glorious!" Starfire cheered.

"I have to agree with Star on this one. We have been working extra hard lately, and crime has slowed down dramatically." Cyborg said, tapping his chin. Robin pinched his nose.

"That's the problem, guys! Someone could be plotting something big and its our job to-" he was interrupted by three unanimous groans. He sighed. "Fine, lets say we were to go on vacation. Where will we go?"

Beast Boy suddenly bounced up, almost knocking Robin off his feet. He grinned widely as he dug in his back pocket. He then pulled out a brochure and handed it to Robin.

"Beach City?" He read slowly. "We have plenty of beaches here in Jump." Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but that's not the point! It's a small town and we could rent a beach house. I don't think it would be a good idea to go to a big city anyways. Remember Tokyo?" Who could forget? The only good thing that came out of that vacation was Robin's and Starfire's kiss, but that didn't happen until the very end where she almost died.

"I have to agree with friend Beast Boy." Starfire nodded, giving Robin the sad puppy look. Robin knew that he would lose this battle if he didn't have at least one person on his side. He looked over at Raven, who was still reading her book in the corner. If there was one person who wouldn't let him down; it was her.

"What do you think, Raven?" Robin asked. They all watched in anticipation as she set down her book, pressing her lips together.

"Sure, I could use a vacation."

Robin's head dropped as the room was filled with whoops and cheers. Somewhere in the pit of his stomach, he knew they were getting themselves into trouble.

 **TTSUTTSUTTSUTTSU**

The T car pulled to a stop on the side of the driveway. The passengers soon filed out, examining their new surroundings. Cyborg let out a low whistle.

"I have to admit, you really outdid yourself this time, BB." Beast Boy grinned at the compliment. In front of the team was a rather large beach house. There was a white picket fence around it, and the shudders were a dusty yellow. There were cobblestone blares that lead to the entrance, and a large balcony in the front.

"Thanks, didn't even cost a fortune." Beast Boy gloated, nudging Robin in the side. The Boy Wonder growled, shaking him off.

"That sounds suspicious. There has to be a reason." He concluded. Beast groaned, shaking his head.

"Dude, loosen up. We're on vacation!" He said. He then grabbed his suitcase and began running towards the entrance. "Last one in is a piece of tofu!" He called.

"No way am I being nasty tofu." Cyborg growled, grabbing his belongings and rushing after the green teen. Starfire giggled, following after the boys. Robin sighed, shaking his head. He felt a presence beside him, and turned to see Raven. She wasn't wearing her cloak; most likely because it was too hot.

"You can't possibly think this is a good idea." Robin said, to which she simply shrugged.

"I think you need to get out of your comfort zone. Have some fun." Raven stated in her monotonous voice. She then turned and walked inside the house, her belongings floating not to far behind her.

Robin sighed. Maybe he was just overthinking the situation. From what he seen so far, Beach City was nothing but a quiet town with few residence. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The few people they passed along the way were all smiling and seemed happy.

So why did it feel like he was lying to himself?

 **TTSUTTSUTTSUTTSU**

The team decided to spend their first day of vacation on the beach. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing in the water, Starfire was building a sand castle, Raven was reading a book, and Robin was just watching it all with a sour expression.

Starfire seemed to noticed this, and floated to her masked leader.

"Would you like to assist me in building the castle of sand?" She asked. Robin was tempted to say yes, but he knew better.

"Sorry Star, I'll have to pass." He mumbled. Starfire frowned, cocking her head to the side.

"Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine. I'm just worried." He stated. Stratford shook her head in confusion.

"Why? The Beach City is such a marvelous place."

"That's what worries me." He said, turning away. Starfire's frown grew deeper, but that was soon replaced with a smile. She grabbed his hand and began dragging him towards her sand castle.

"You'll feel much better after you build the castle of sand with me." She cheered. Robin tried to wiggle out of her grasp, but knew it would be fruitless. She was much stronger than him. Robin sighed, agreeing to help her with her shand castle.

In the water, cyborg and Beast Boy were splashing water on eachother when Beast Boy noticed bubbled foaming at the top.

"Dude, gross!" Beast Boy said, pinching his nose. "A little warning next time!" Cyborg splashed more water in his face, causing him to sputter.

"I didn't do that!" He said, pointing to the bubbles.

"Well, if you didn't do it...and I didn't do it...then who did?" The two backed away as the bubbles began to grow larger. The two exchanged nervous glances from opposite ends as the bubbles became huge.

"You didn't read about any volcanoes did you?" Cyborg questioned.

"Nope." Beast Boy squeak.

Suddenly something large shot out of the water, causing the two to fall backwards. The three teens on the shore noticed this and quickly turned to see what the commotion was about.

They were surprised to see a large creature on the beach. It resembled a lion of some sort, though it didn't have fur along its body. It didn't have any eyes, but it did have a mouth with large teeth. It had six legs, and was multi-colored.

Robin was the first person to snap out of his state of shock, grabbing his bow staff.

"Ha! I told you guys something was wrong!" He cheered before lunging at the monster. The monster growled, throwing a sharp claw in his direction. Robin was able to dodge it easy enough, and back flipped onto its back. He used his staff and hit it in the face, only for it to break in half.

He stared at it in shock. The thing was made out of rock! How was that possible? He didn't have much time to think about it though as he saw another claw come down on him. Just as he thought he would be hit, he was swept off his feet and set back down after he was a good distance away from the creature.

Beast Boy shifted back into his human form, a shocked expression on his face.

"Dude! What is that thing?" He asked incredulous. Robin growled, throwing his bow staff to the side.

"Whatever it is it's made out of stone," By this time, the rest of the team had regrouped and were now waiting for their leaders orders. "We have to fight it from a distance."

"Way ahead of you," Cyborg said, his arm transforming into his signature cannon. Starfires eyes glowed green, and Raven's white. The monster seemed to notice this and began to back away slowly.

"On my go," Robin said, watching the monster carefully. The monster growled at them again, getting in a punching position. "Now!" In unison, the three of them used their respective powers. There was a shriek, before a cloud of smoke was form. They all relaxed, putting down their weapons.

Together they walked to the are where the monster was last seen, fanning away the remaining smoke. They were surprised to find the area empty. Cyborg scratched his head.

"How is that possible?" He asked.

"Perhaps it went back into the ocean." Starfire suggested. Beast Boy noticed something shining in the sand and picked it up.

"Is this it?" He asked. In his hand seemed to be different crystals molded together. The team crowded around him, examining the same object.

"Whatever it is we should destroy it," Raven said. Robin nodded, taking the crystal out of Beasg Boys hand and placing it on the ground. He raised his foot above it, ready to bring his foot down on it when he heard a scream.

"Wait! Don't hurt it!" The team turned to see where the voice was coming from. A boy with brown curly hair was running towards them at full speed. He was a bit on the chubby side, and couldn't be any older than thirteen. Upon reaching the Titans, he slid into his knees, picking up the crystal. As if by magic, a pink bubble surrounded the rock. "There." He said, a triumphant smile on his face.

The team stared at him in shock as he stood up, dusting himself off.

"Uh...who are you?" Cyborg asked. The boy smiled, placing his hands on his hips.

"Well I'm-"

"STEVEN!" Someone interrupted. The teens turned to see three women running towards them. One was tall, pale, and lanky, holding a spear in her hand. The other was taller, dark skinned, and had large medal gloves on. The last one was short and purple, holding a pair of whips in her hand.

The team instantly took a defensive position, ready to fight of necessary. Steven saw this and stood between both groups, holding his hands out.

"Wait! We don't have to fight!" He yelled. The opposite team stopped, looking between Steven and the opposing team.

"Steven, what did I tell you about running off on your own!" The tall and lanky one yelled, grabbing the boy's wrist and pulling him behind her.

"Pearl, I'm fine! They didn't attack me. Look, they poofed a gem." He said, holding up the pink bubble. The woman, now named Pearl, glared at them.

"They don't look like any humans I've seen before,"

"I say we take 'em!" The purple one said, cracking her whip.

"No, we can discuss with them civilly." The tallest one said, adjusting her shades.

"Aw, Garnet you're no fun." The purple one whined, her whole disappearing from her hands.

"I don't mean to be rude but...who are you?" Robin asked, seeing how they weren't being attacked. The four of them staitened up, looking at each other.

"We are the Crystal Gems. Who are you?"

 **TTSUTTSUTTSUTTSU**

 **Ah, what? A crossover? I don't know if this story will be popular or not but the idea seemed fun. I mean, why not combine my favorite childhood cartoon, with my favorite current one?**

 **Don't know if I'll continue this unless people say that want me to. I don't exactly know where this is heading, but what I thought of so far will be pretty epic. NOTE: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS TO STEVEN UNIVERSE IF YOURE NOT CAUGHT UP WITH IT!**

 **I don't think this story will have any romantic pairings, this will be more of a friendship story.**

 **So yeah, did you enjoy it? Please let me know if I should continue or not! Like I said, it's just something fun for me to write on my free time.**

 **Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"The Crystal who?" Beast Boy questioned after a brief moment of silence.

"We are the Crystal gems!" Steven cheered. "We always save the day. That's Garnet." He said, pointing towards the largest of the three women. She gave them a stiff nod as acknowledgement. "This is Amethyst."

"Yo." Said the purple one, cracking her whip.

"And that's Pearl." He said, pointing at the tall woman, who stuck her nose up in disgust. "And I'm Steven! We save the world from aliens and stuff." He said matter-of-fact.

"Well, we're the Teen Titans. I'm sure you've heard of us." Robin stated, holding out his hand towards the boy. Steven shook it, but there was obvious confusion in his eyes. Robin noticed this and glanced at the rest of the Crystal gems, who had the same oblivious look in their eyes.

"I don't think they've heard of us." Raven deadpanned.

"Right." Robin sighed, letting go of the boy's hand. "Well I'm Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans."

"I'm Beast Boy. But you can call me Beast Man." Beast Boy giggled, holding up a peace sign.

"The names Cyborg." The half-robot said with a smirk. "If you got any machine problems I'm your man."

"I am Starfire and I am pleased to have made new friends so soon!" Starfire gushed, flying into the air and twirling.

"I was not aware that humans can fly." Pear whispered to Garnet, who shrugged.

"Raven." The empath stated. Her eyes slanted dangerously as she looked at the opposing group. "Don't get on my bad side." She growled.

"That's my Rae-Rae. Always the jokester." Beast Boy laughed, wrapping her into a hug before she could refuse. Despite her hisses and threats from her, Beast Boy did not let go. It wasn't until black tendrils grabbed the green teen by the ankle and threw him into the ocean was Raven finally free.

The Crystal Gems seemed shocked by this display of power. All except for Steven, who found their antics hilarious. A few seconds later, a green seagal appeared, soaking wet. It then transformed back to Beast Boy, who had a scowl on his face.

"Not cool!" He whined. Even Steven was at lost for words once they saw the transformation.

"Um…" Amethyst said, slowly gathering her teammates. "Can we have a moment, please." Not even waiting for a response, the group got into a huddle, closing off the titans.

"They're definitely not human." Garnet stated.

"Maybe...they're a new breed of gem? But...I didn't see a gemstone." Pearl whispered.

"If they're from homeworld, why would they be on Earth. Why aren't they attacking." Amethyst question.

"I like them." Steven giggled. "They seem friendly."

"I don't think we should trust them. They were going to shatter that gem." Pearl hissed.

"Maybe they just didn't know." Amethyst shrugged.

"Why don't we invite them to dinner?" Steven proposed.

"Absolutely no-" Pearl tried to argue, only to be interrupted.

"Hey guys! You wanna come eat dinner with us! We're having hot dogs!" Steven yelled, poking his head out of the small huddle. The Titans exchanged glances and shrugged.

"As long as there's no tofu dogs, I'm down." Cyborg cheered. Steven grinned and left the group to go talk to the tin man. Cyborg had crouched down to his level and high-fived the boy as they talked about the best kinds of hot dogs. Starfire and Raven had joined them to indulge in the conversation at some point.

Pearl crossed her arms, frowning. She then turned on her heel and began trekking through the sand away from the group. Robin made his way up to Garnet, cocking his head to the side.

"I hope we're not imposing or anything." Robin sighed.

"Pearl is...complicated." Garnet stated, turning towards the leader. "I can see you have good intentions. I hope you don't let us down." She then walked away, leaving Robin confused.

Amethyst had made her way over to Beast Boy, who was still trying to get water out of his ears.

"So you can shapeshift?' she asked. Beast Boy paused, looking at the purple gem. He then placed his hands on his hips, proudly.

"Any animal you want!" He grinned.

"Can you do this?" In a split second, there was a purple car driving in circles around him. Beast Boy's eyes lit up, and he clapped his hands excitedly.

"Dude, that's so cool!" Beast Boy cheered, wiping his eyes. "I can tell we're going to be good friends." Amethyst returned back to her normal gemsona and grinned.

"Guy's let's go before the food gets cold!" Steven yelled. The titans agreed and followed Steven and Amethyst to their beach house on the far end of the beach.

"Friends, your house is most adorable." Starfire cooed, floating up the stairs.

"Uh...thanks?" Amethyst said, holding open the screen door for the group to enter. Garnet was in the kitchen, a chef's hat sitting comically on her hair. She was holding a tray of hot dogs with her bare hands.

"Welcome." She stated. Pearl was in the corner, leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. Upon their entrance, she stuck her nose up into the air.

"Sorry there aren't enough chairs." Steven apologized. "If you want, some of you can eat on my bed."

"No problem, little man." Cyborg laughed. "I'm sure Beast Boy would have not problem eating on the floor. He sleeps in a box, after all."

"Dude!" Beast Boy whined, making Steven giggled.

"Thank you for having us." Robin said.

"You guys are pretty cool so we don't mind." Amethyst said, hopping onto the counter and grabbing a hot dog off of the tray. After everyone got their plate of food, they all circled around the coffee table to enjoy there meal together. All except for Pearl.

"Is friend Pearl not joining us for the meal of burning dogs?" Starfire asked, seeing how Pearl had yet to leave her corner.

"Pearl doesn't like to eat." Steven shrugged. The Titans gave each other weird glances.

"You mean she doesn't eat at all?" Robin asked.

"Gems do not require food to live." Garnet stated.

"Gems? As in...you're from homeworld?" Starfire gasped. The gems nodded. "I see...I just remembered that such creatures existed. The homeworld gems have been off the map for so long."

"What's Homeworld?" Raven asked.

"Homeworld is known for destroying planets to make their own stronger. They came to Tameran once, thousands of years ago, but left for unknown reasons. Ever since the war on Homeworld, however, they had stop making appearances on other planets." Starfire concluded.

The room went deathly quiet. The gems were staring from one to another with wide eyes. The Titans were trying to wrap their heads around the situation. Suddenly, Robin jumped up, his bow staff pointed at Garnet.

"So you're trying to destroy the Earth, huh?" Robin accused. Suddenly, everyone was on their feet, ready to defend if someone were to attack. Starfire quickly flew to her leader, pushing his staff away.

"You are misunderstanding!" Starfire cried. "They are the group of rebels who caused the gem wars in an attempt to save the Earth." She then turned to the gems and bowed. "I thank you for your services."

"Ah, no problem dude." Amethyst said, putting away her whip. Robin also put away his weapon.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusion." Robin apologized. Soon, everyone had calmed down enough to take a seat.

"So let me guess. You can never return to Homeworld?" Cyborg asked.

"If we do, our gems will be shattered." steven said. Showing them a pink gemstone where his navel should be. "It's the only way a gem can be destroyed."

"That thing on the beach then. It was a gem, too?" Raven asked.

"Yes," Pearl suddenly spoke up, marching towards the group. Her hands were bawled into fists and her face was turning a deeper shade of red. "It was a gem and you tried to _shatter_ it." She then turned to Garnet, pointing an accusing finger at the group of teens. "How could you let these people into our home? They almost shattered a gem!" Pearl screamed.

"Pearl, they didn't know." Garnet said calmly, yet with a sternness in her voice. Pearl looked away, closing her eyes.

"I don't trust them, and you shouldn't either." She growled. She then ran towards the portal. Before anyone can stop her, the portal had lit up and she was gone. Amethyst sighed, standing up.

"I'll go talk her." Amethyst drawled, walking towards the portal. In mere seconds, she had disappeared.

"I apologize for her behavior. She can get emotional at times." Garnet sighed.

"No offense, but if that was a gem, why did it look like that." Beast Boy asked.

"It was corrupted. Homeworld has a new project of mutating gems in an attempt to make them stronger, but something bad happens to them." Steven said sadly. "They lose any memories of what they once were and become what you saw. There's no way of reversing it. The best thing we can do is bubble them so they can't hurt anyone."

"That's terrible." Starfire cried.

"We may have won the war, but it's not over. Homeworld is planning something. Bigger than the cluster." Garnet said, bowing her head. Steven nodded in agreement. "These corrupt gems are becoming more and more frequent. We must prepare for anything they have to throw at us."

"If Homeworld is looking for a fight," Cyborg said, standing up.

"Then we'll be glad to help." Robin finished. Garnet looked up to see the five teens standing with confident smiles on their faces.

"Yes! Garnet, please!" Steven begged. Garnet looked from the team in front of her to steven and shrugged.

"I don't see why not." She said with a ghost of a smile. Cheers filled the room as they celebrated their new alliance.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy said, dancing around the room. "Saving the world one gem at a time, that's what we do-AH!" Beast Boy jumped as he felt himself step on something followed by a roar. He stumbled backwards and was surprised to see a pink lion in front of him with an annoyed expression. "Dude, you have a pink lion? Can things get any weirder?"

Throughout the room, laughter could be heard. Homeworld would not know what hit them.

* * *

 **Ok, first of all I would just like to say- I can not believe the amount of feedback I got on this story! I did not think this many people would like this idea and I'm honestly shook. Thank you so much for the support.**

 **I'm going to be completely honest with you guys. I had no intentions on picking this story back up. I just couldn't see myself carrying on this story in a way that would make sense. I don't know where I was originally going with this story, and now with the recent episodes I find it hard to come up with an original plot (Curse you Rebecca sugar for being so darn talented!). But you guys really inspired me to give this story another shot. I don't think I ever have so much feedback from just one chapter of fic!**

 **So, yeah...I have no clue what I'm doing, but pm me any ideas that you have. I don't want to get into too much what the recent episodes exposed (which I could go on and on about how suspenseful they were). I know it's been forever since I published this story, and I hope people are still willing to read it after so long.**

 **Thanks lovelies, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
